


Giving It Back

by stelliferous_sky



Series: Pocketful of Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliferous_sky/pseuds/stelliferous_sky
Summary: Harrison Ford movie marathon night takes a slight detour.





	Giving It Back

  It’s not a thing Keith specifically meant to occur. It just kind of did, as it tends to be the case when it comes to Lance. Their rivalry, their friendship, their...whatever the heck this thing is – sagging on the couch like a couple of potato sacks, throwing popcorn at the TV and catcalling at Young Harrison Ford, ‘accidentally’ touching each other’s pinkies in the near-empty bowl and pretending it’s nothing else.

  Keith has lost interest in the screen by _Return of the Jedi_ and is falling asleep half on the couch and half on Lance’s shoulder, which is decidedly more comfortable. Much warmer, plus Lance smells really nice.

  Lance says something about being too weak to stay up and Keith just hums in agreement, smiling despite the half-assed tease/insult. But Lance keeps speaking and his voice is usually nice but Keith is trying to drown himself in the intoxicating smell of Lance’s hoodie and the complaint about having to ogle Harrison alone is killing the mood.

  Because Keith is too tired to think and annoyed with the fact that he’ll never be Harrison Ford, he grabs Lance’s jaw and smashes their lips together. Just like that. Just to shut him up.

  He would say that he has ulterior motives but that’s not even how Keith wants their first kiss to be. But at least it works. At least Lance shuts up and stares, dumbfounded, Harrison Ford – who will never get to kiss Lance – forgotten.

  “What was that?” he asks.

  “A gift.”

  Lance pouts. “Well, I didn’t like it.”

  “Oh.” And okay, now that Keith has no choice but to really think about what he just did, he admits it probably wasn’t the best idea because now it’s probably too awkward to even bury his face in Lance’s shoulder again and was that not the whole point of shutting him up?

  “I’m giving it back,” Lance announces.

  Then he lunges for Keith, takes him by the collar and kisses him senseless as they fall onto the couch.

~

  As it turns out, Lance’s chest is much better to sleep on than his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another test tomorrow so you know. Procrastination.
> 
> My tumblr: @[hano-does-fandoms](https://hano-does-fandoms.tumblr.com)


End file.
